Kill The Savior
by KeitaroHigurashi
Summary: Hello people this is my other fan fic, this story takes part after the events of Borick assassination, yet with a different twist to it as Night Raid s Akame was discovered and seriously damaged by Wave, yet she managed to escape and another OC appears and finds her, what is going to happen?. [OC x Akame] and other pairings, rated M for future chapters. Genre will change in future
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, how are you all? I enjoyed to see many people following Kill the Clan so it inspired me to bring this fanfic to this place too, as said in the summary it takes place after Seryuu´s death, so yes she won´t be appearing here.**

**As a side note, the chapters of this story will be shorter and it is not the normal action-comedy, or at least, not for the first chapter, it has more hurt-comfort and romance to it in the earliest chapter than the anime/manga, I am advising this because people may ask when the gore and kills are going to happen, but well that would start after chapter 4 more or less.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it, and don't blame for the pairings because you dislike them please, also review if possible I like to hear ideas and opinions.**

Chapter 1: Kill her Worries

It was early in the morning, the streets of the city were empty as nobody dared to be outside, for fear to the assassins that lurked in the shadows, yet only one person was running towards the alleys and concrete of the avenues, he was a young-man in his twenties, his tanned skin gave the impression of a man that travelled quite a lot around the world, but for somebody whose sense of smell to recognize some particular scent, would discover that the male have lived in the city for a long time.

The man started to run faster, as the rain poured heavily on the street, he gazed with her yellowish eyes for places that he could use as a detour, yet he found none, it was a straight road towards the pond at the center of the park, and he wouldn't find a place to rest from the impending storm.

The young man cursed himself for not guessing better when he started jogging, but something in his mind forced him to do it. Something is his mind assured him that he would appreciate this day, and even this rain in the future, for him it didn't make sense, what could one appreciate of a rainy day that made your clothes soak in water and heavy, made your hair press against your skin and almost blind you, and made oneself sick? Yet all of it made sense when he turned at the corner.

He moved his black-pinch hair that covered his eyes with ease, as he stared at a bloody figure of a girl, like him, her hair was black like the darkness, yet way longer, reaching her knees, her clothes were a bit ragged, but gave the impression of a school uniform with a red-tie and a white collar included and they were sticking to her pure white skin. He approached her, as realizing blood was coming from numerous cuts, as well a few bruises from heavy blows, he didn't fear her even if he knew who she was, more precisely, he was enticed by her.

When he was two steps away from the girl, he jumped backwards evading the slash of the murderous katana, Murasame, its wielder opened her eyes showing her murderous intent towards the young man who couldn't help himself but notice her wonderful red eyes, without a doubt, it was her, the one that was badly injured was Akame, the member of Night Raid and one of the most known assassins that worked for the empire.

"I won´t like this to turn into something messy, can you come with me, peacefully?" The young man asked lifting his hands trying to show he was harmless, but something in his face, something in his voice triggered feelings deep inside the assassin.

"You are the murderous general that rivaled with Esdese in the past, you are not going to convince me with words" She stated trying hard to get up, she have been through so much hardships that the man, couldn't help himself but feel hurt and sad for her words.

Yes he had been a killer that would made Akame achievements ridiculous, he had been in war alongside Esdese, and have battle her as his rival, but even if he changed, his actions still reflected pressure in the present, and now, this girl, could die in any instant.

"I am glad you know about me, but for now, sleep" He said dashing towards her and upon evading a few slashes landed a hit on Akame stomach, making her drop her Teigu as she fainted. "Little hope of people" He added whispering at her ear.

**Akame**

She woke up in the middle of a village engulfed by flames, members of her assassination group were burn to death around her and she even had burn marks on her arms. She looked at all directions searching for a survivor, or the culprit, but what she only could see was destruction, madness and death, she was in a battlefield, a place she had dreamed to forget, but why was she here.

She tried to focus on a silhouette that appeared from the ruins of the village, and soon a young man appeared, his body was covered in blood and ashes, his eyes showing no life at all, just the desire of destruction was left in there, and just that was that person seemed to need.

Akame haven't feel fear never in her life, until that moment, but before she could burn the image of that person she opened her eyes in the real life.

She found herself in a spacious room, but couldn't get into details as it was dark, it seemed that all light from the outside was blocked or at least her eyes haven't accustomed to its darkness. Akame tried to speed the process by focusing in objects she could see scattered around the room, there was a cupboard that held books, a table with a candle and a chair, there were windows but they were closed to impede the light to enter in the room.

She heard noises from outside and tried to get out of the bed to reach the door and hear more, but her wounds ached and made it impossible, for some reason the person that she had found before fainting has moved her to this place, but, it was safe?

The assassin started to inspect her wounds, noticing than all of them were covered with bandages by now, cuts had been sutured and a feint scent of alcohol made her realize that they were also cleaned, but what started to worry her was something different, apart from the bandages she was totally naked.

She blushed at the thought of a man touching her bare skin, and even worried things had gone a different way, but soon her thoughts calmed as the handle of the door began to move, showing somebody was going to enter, at first she panicked for a while but tried to remain calm and swiftly looked for a suitable weapon to use, finding that one of the bars of the bed was a little loose and she could use it to stab that person if he tried to play with her body.

The man came to the room, it was the same individual from earlier, the one that took advantage of her weak state and dragged her to this place, and also, the monster that she saw in her dreams.

"I am glad you are awake" The man said while moving next to her holding a candle in his hand and laying it at the little desk Akame had at her side. "I am sorry I had to use much force to knock you out, Akame"

"Why I am here, what do you plan to do to me?" She asked trying to remain calm in voice and actions.

"It is very simple Akame" He said as he moved his hand towards her "What I want is…"

As fast as her strength let her Akame grabbed the loose bar and attempted to stab the man in his heart, but it was futile.

As soon as the man noticed her attempt to kill him, he dodged backwards and grabbed her hand making her bend forward and press her wounds, it was a torture technique he had used in the past, give prisoners the hope for escape and then making them suffer despair when he evaded them and hurt them in the process.

Akame felt anger growing inside of her, she knew that her composure was limited especially around that person, his crimes in the past, his madness, his rude behaviors, all of those thing pained her enough, she needed to kill him.

"I will obligate you Ex-General Ark, no matter what you do to me I will kill you" She treated while releasing her whole killing intent for that person.

The young man stood up looking at her precious eyes, feeling her, but then simply turned away and moved to the window slowly opening it and revealing that they were in the middle of the city, near the place where she had fainted.

"That would be a problem Akame, if I let you kill me, then lot of things wouldn't be correct, first" He said as he moved to open the other window. "It would be difficult without your sword, second" he added as he moved toward the desk lifting a few flasks Akame had failed to notice due the dark "I wouldn't be able to heal you, third" This time he was placing the flask in the cupboard and then grabbed a bandage from that place. "It wouldn't let me repent for my sins, and four" This time, he moved to the other side of the bed where Akame was and kneeled at her side. "The voice in my head would tell me to kill you to evade that" He stated as he began to change her bandages placed in her stomach.

Akame stayed there looking at him, as she sensed it, just for a second when he looked at her eyes, she could sense it, and insane murder instinct born from the desire of protecting people, it even made her release the weapon she was grabbing in a moment.

The assassin clenched her teeth as a surge of pain appeared again, it was Ark while she was shocked he decided to change the bandages on her stomach and now he was warping that zone with a new set as the previous one was drenched in her blood due the sudden action opening her wound. When he finished, Ark decided to lay Akame on the pillow, making her rest for a little as he petted her head softly.

"Akame, you may not be able to forgive me, but at least, let me tell you that I too suffered, in similar ways as you suffered" He said calmly, but threads of sadness were in his voice as he spoke. "Just like you, I am cursed, by this thing inside of me that won´t let me die, so I decided to live on and suppress it, but the pain of the past is always there" He almost sobbed as he spoke by now, clearly, there was something the assassin didn't know about him, but she started to feel sleepy in the comfortable words that carried an unknown warm in them.

"At least, tell them I am alive" She said with the last string of strength she had before falling asleep.

Ark looked at the expression in her face and smiled softly still caressing her head and petting her while asleep, then he bended over her face as his hair covered his actions from everybody and as soon as he moved away he said.

"I will do it, little hope" He said before departing.

** End Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: Kill his lament.**

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter, as you can see the approach is very different for our normal Akame Ga Kiru, as it will contain more romance, hurt/confort and lemon, but rest assured because in future chapters all this WILL change.


	2. Kill the doctor

**Hello everyone, now I am bringing the second chapter of Akame Ga Kill! Kill the Savior.**

**Personally I thought this story would have more fame as it is a purely OC-based story and I thought people would have more material to talk about while reading it, so I was plenty surprised to see less than what expected, yet I also want to give it the happier side and think that people enjoyed this too much and forgot to leave comment XD.**

**Anyway now we begin chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: Kill the Doctor.**

After leaving Akame inside his house, a two-floor building made entirely on stone, with wooden windows that fit perfectly, the young man decided to walk around the town to look for some hints about the whereabouts of Night Raid. Not an easy task for anybody in his opinion, yet the princess was now asleep and he wouldn't dare to wake her up.

He inspected the surroundings of the city with quite a fast pace as he needed to end his investigation quickly before the assassins grew worried about Akame and tried something stupid for the sake of their comrade.

Luckily a little group of soldiers were moving with a certain strange behavior while looking to their backs to see if someone was following them, Ark sighed as it seemed to be the work of amateurs as he could simply hide in the shadows to avoid their gaze while their scouted for stalkers, finding none as he had plenty much of space and time to hide while they diverted their gaze from him.

After following them for a few minutes he ended outside a ruins that the East Region venerated as a temple of great prestige, being the most important for its antiquity, and good rumors as couples usually meet at this place to declare their love for each other and it was said that such place could even break the chains of destiny that killed everyone when their time had come.

Ark felt a little push inside his chest, it was the killing intent that he could feel that made sure for him that at least one of the Night Raid members was in this place so he decided to enter in the ruins too, he needed to voice the location of Akame and her teigu to them in order to prevent something from happening.

Upon entering he could hear people chattering between them, they seemed to be the soldiers that he had followed, they were talking to a couple that consisted in a swordsman and a female gunner, he was sure that the female was Mein from the wanted posters of Nightraid and he smiled as he had hit the jackpot.

"So, you couldn't find any trace of Akame, right?" Tatsumi asked as he sounded weary, his voice trailing a little of sadness, probably thinking that she was being tortured or worse, made a puppet.

"No we couldn't, as for the registers in the imperial guards, we have searched every action regarding the Jaegers, but there is only a report of Wave fighting her, but it seems she escaped" One of the soldiers said passing the report to Mein.

"Well we can´t believe in their stuff that much, after all if we are talking about Kurome´steigu she can make her a doll and then she would –"Mein was saying as Tatsumi interrupted her.

"Don't say it, we aren't sure Mein" He yelled clenching his sword hard.

"What other option we have, we can´t find her by any means, we have been patrolling all day long!"

"Rest assured she is not a puppet, and she is not dead"

The voice came from the darkness of the room, Ark was going to wait a little more but couldn't keep himself in silence upon hearing those desperate voices, he knew by much how Akame was important to any group she was, as for her fellow assassins she was always seen as cold and distant but for those that considered her a friend, she was a charming person, with grace and kindness, maybe too much kindness, but all he knew about her was something he didn't want to share with others, as she would hate him probably.

"Who are you!?" The youngster asked drawing his sword and pointing it to the stranger.

"Well, I know that I am stranger and introducing me is mandatory but for now I would like to skip that, as my name is rather popular for your boss" He said and jumped backward to evade the incoming slash from one of the soldiers that had recognized him.

"It´s the Ex-general, Ark. Be wary this guy is strong" Alerted the soldier that had attacked him.

Upon hearing the ex-general part Tatsumi immediately summoned his teigu armor and jumped to try to punch him in his face but Ark resorted not to fight neither dodge so he grabbed Tatsumi´s arm and resisted the force impulse of his punch making a small crater below his feet.

Mein instead took the soldiers out of the hideout as she knew that the place was in danger and with it the lives of those inside the building, she believed in Tatsumi and knew he would defeat him, but what made her worry was his sentence.

Inside the ruins, Tatsumi was still in the same position as they initiated their little quarrel but suddenly as they both feel Mein and the others leave the place the exchange of punches started, no one was blocking, they simply received hit after hit without backing one centimeter, they didn't need another thing, one was fighting to get information, the other to get his voice reach them, it looked as a very simple thing and a very stupid reason to fight as both wanted to communicate but for some reason Tatsumi couldn't help himself, his body told him to take all the frustration their team have out with his hands against the guy that could have showed earlier.

On the other hand Ark could stop the fight but knew that the frustration of people that care about other people needs to be leaked in some way, and he was letting Tatsumi do it, also deep inside he had many choices on what to do, but due his past he believed that this too was an act of restitution, a male, a person who cares about people, hitting him with all his strength and rage, he deserved it, even if he had changed from what he did in the past.

They continued like this for a few minutes until Tatsumi began to pant heavily and Incursio disappeared, meaning that the next blow would be a fatal one for him but as soon as Ark was going to reach his face with his fist he stopped. The swordsman looked at the general, even with all the bruises and marks slowly darkening in his body he hadn't pushed back.

"You really lack some training, kid" Ark stated fixing his yellow pupils on Tatsumi who simply stuttered amazed on that person resistance.

"You don't seem to be normal, how can you stand with all that damage?" *He asked while he panted a little due the exhaustion, after all the armor wasn't the only one that took energy from him but also his punches had a lot of force behind them.

The softly tanned man pressed his finger on Tatsumi forehead making him lose balance and hit the floor, and then he took a bandage from his clothes and covered Tatsumi´s wounds with them, showing a worried expression.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he pressed one of the wounds he had inflicted him in her left shoulder.

"No it doesn't, answer my question, who and what are you"

"I was an ex-general from the imperial army, second to Great General Budo, normally paired with Esdese until I quit the army, you can say that I was the strongest general of the Empire until I deflected and became a doctor" He answered as he continued his labor completely covering Tatsumi´s wounds as he processed the information in his mind.

"Then you deflected the Army because something was off, right? Then did you realize how much people are suffering?" He asked as seeking for a route to persuade him.

"My reasons are very different, I did something that can´t be forgiven that easy, If you are trying to tell me to join the Revolutionary Army for the sake of people I will have to decline right here your offer." He stated looking at Tatsumi eyes with a piercing gaze.

"Then why are you helping us, if you hid Akame you know that you will be tilted as a traitor right? Or are you planning in selling her at some point?" The young man readied his sword once more.

Ark simply sighed and stood looking at Tatsumi´s eyes with an angrier expression, as if he had just insulted him greatly, but then he offered his hand to him.

"I will take you were she is, but her wounds are grave so by any reason I will let you take her to the base, after all I need somebody to tell her boss that she is fine." He answered and then started to walk off the building.

Mein saw them leaving the ruins and her face grew worried as Tatsumi was injured, even if he could move, seeing the ex-general walk as if nothing grave had happened to him made her really uneasy. As she approached them, Pumpkin in her hands, Tatsumi raised one of his hands and stopped her, then he motioned her to come near so he could tell her about Akame.

"It seems Akame got injured while fighting Wave, for that reason, I am going to his place so I can see her, I will return to the base when the times by night, please tell them, also if for some reason I never appear, think that I was either captured or killed, Mein." He stated at the girl who simply nodded before leaving.

Every step was an ordeal for Tatsumi and the other, after all they had been clashing fist since they started fighting, now that the adrenaline was out, he needed to rest a little, but also his heart was racing as he was told he would see Akame again.

"Can I ask you something?" Tatsumi asked as he was helped by the doctor.

"You can, after all I don't have things I should hide" He replied, lying.

"Why did you help her? You didn't reply me that" Tatsumi asked softly trying his best not to be rude.

"I am a doctor, it`s not my problem to deal with enemies or allies, I deal with patients, nothing else, also, I know little hope since a long time ago, so she is a special guest at my house and I will take care of her" he answered.

"Ah, you know Akame from the pasts?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I do, I saved her once, but I killed a lot of her friends too" He replied shocking Tatsumi in the process who simply keep himself quiet until they reached his house and Ark opened the door leading him to the room where Akame was.

For Tatsumi she looked like a doll, her white smooth skin was covered with bandages that probably hid cuts and bruises he thought, upon closer inspection he discovered the lack of clothes in his comrade and blushed deeply red looking at the so called medic.

Ark immediately looked at his side and scratched his head softly, he knew what was coming.

"YOU PERV—" Tatsumi began but was shut as Akame woke up and unconsciously hit her head with his both gaining a bump in their faces.

Akame rubbed the part where she was hurt and caressed that place softly, a few tears could be seen making her look ridiculously cute, Tatsumi on the other hand couldn't see that scene due rubbing his chin that was paining him quite much. Then the female assassin hugged his friend as she was really glad of seeing him in that place, she really needed somebody else to accompany her as she had her fears from the past come to the present, this made Ark feel a little envious of the couple as they seemed to be very near, he even wondered how many things both of them have lived together, he needed to break that scene, but it happened again.

A painful scream came from Akame`s mouth as she had moved far too much and opened the wound in her stomach area making her feel the massive pain deep inside her body and making her scream.

Tatsumi quickly moved her into the bed so that Ark could again suture her wounds, his actions were quick and precise which made Tatsumi think how many times he had nursed somebody to health, he feel a little pressure in his chest for doubting that person in first place and it even made him feel that Akame was in the safest hands right now, it warmed his chest good enough so he smiled and stood up softly, it was time for him to leave and tell the others.

The doctor noticed his movements and waving his hands he tried to call him to come nearer, when he was upon his reach he spoke.

"Kid, in that cupboard near the door you will see a little flask with a green paste, it's a good pain killer so I will suggest you to apply it in your wounds, that way you will be able to return to your house with no problems, also if you look suspicious the Rakshasa demons that are roaming in the city will notice you and try to hunt you down." He advised softly.

When he heard his words, Tatsumi nodded and proceeded as suggested, it was kind of painful to hear Akame`s quietly painful screams, she was trying her best to go through all that ordeal without making a ruckus and worry his friend, as for Ark he simply worked fast and cleaned, sutured her wound, cutting the threads whenever he finished a section and started another, he was going to reinforce the suture so it didn't break with her movements.

The swordman started to apply said paste on her body, its green color was totally misleading as he could feel the fast action that the paste did healing his wounds in a matter of seconds and soothing the pain in his body quite fast too, it was like a miracle.

After doing that Tatsumi tried to return the flask but Ark said that it was for him to use, and he would need to use it during three days before being complete cured and with that sentence he said good bye to Akame and him and left, it was already pretty night.

"Oh, I can see a really pretty evil youngster right there" Said a feminine voice slowly looking at Tatsumi from a very high place.

"Hump, then we should hunt that evil-doer and bring him to heaven`s gate" Said a very muscular voice that came from a muscular man.

The two shadows jumped off the roof and directed themselves straight towards Tatsumi, in response upon feeling their killing intent Tatsumi jumped backwards to evade them, but clenched his hands as he felt the surge of pain coming from the wounds he had earlier.

"Who are you two?!" He asked fiercely as he readied his sword.

"We are the Rakshasa demons that bring all evil-doers to heaven`s death"

Without further speaking they both leapt towards him, their nails became bigger as they approached him in order to make a quick death and slash his head off, but they suddenly backed as someone jumped from a window and stood between the assassins and Tatsumi, it was Ark wearing his doctor coat.

"Get away, they are after me!" Shouted Tatsumi, feeling that the two attackers were powerful opponents.

The two Rakshasa demons stood there looking at their new opponent, and after a few minutes they said.

"Say, you know that he is an evil-doer, do you?" Asked the female.

"I don't see him as one, the ones here that need to be cleaned are you two" Replied Ark, insulting both warriors.

They decided to jump at him and kill him before Tatsumi, that would serve as example for anyone that wished to protect Night Raid, but Ark simply smirked as he extended his left arm and it began mutating into a grotesque form, dragon-like scales adorned its skin as some fragment of volcanic earth appeared, his hand became a deformed claw with a red eye in the middle of outer side of his palm and little teeth decorated the inner side.

"Teigu, Dragon Parasite, Bahamut" He said as flames began to envelop his body entirely and in a swift swing of his arm a feeble trail of flames appeared crossing both attackers neck, then chocked screams tried to escape from their mouth as they began to vomit traces of flames as if they had ate them, but it wasn't the case, as soon their bodies were covered by flames and began to burn until they died decaying themselves and roasting until they became charcoal.

Tatsumi upon seeing this realized something, he was powerful, but also, that person, the facial expression he carried while doing this, was utterly miserable.

**Well chapter 2 is off for you to read, here we learn a little more about this OC called Ark and I hope that you enjoyed it, yes I know that the chapters are short but I hope you all can resist the urge of telling me to do longer chapters as I don't want to rush things quite a lot and I prefer to be releasing Kill the clan with long chapters and Kill the Savior with shorter ones so people can read them and tell me your opinions, also it takes less time to write this OC-based story because I don't need to stay close to the plot, but that is not the case right n_n**

**Well I hope to see your reviews and thoughts of this chapter bye bye nwn**


End file.
